


Black Star

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Mycroft, Brain Surgery, Cancer, Character Death, Doctor/Patient, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Paternal Lestrade, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft siempre se jactó de tener todo bajo control.<br/>Pero la vida tiene otros planes para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Black Star de Radiohead.  
> Las imágenes de Rupert Graves como doctor son de To be First/First New Heart (2007)

**Black Star**   - Radiohead

_I get home from work_   
_And you’re still standing_   
_In your dressing gown_   
_Well, what am i to do?_

_I know all the things around your head_   
_And what they do to you_   
_What are we coming to?_   
_What are we gonna do?_

_Blame it on the black star_   
_Blame it on the falling sky_   
_Blame it on the satellite_   
_That beams me home_

_Troubled words_   
_Of a troubled mind_   
_I try to understand_   
_What is eating you_

_I try to stay awake_   
_But it’s 58 hours_   
_Since that I last slept with you_   
_What are we coming to?_   
_I just don’t know anymore._

_Blame it on the black star_   
_Blame it on the falling sky_   
_Blame it on the satellite_   
_That beams me home_

_I get on the train and i just stand about_   
_Now that i don’t think of you._   
_I keep falling over i keep passing out_   
_When i see a face like you_   
_What am I coming to?_   
_I’m gonna melt down_

_Blame it on the black star_   
_Blame it on the falling sky_   
_Blame it on the satellite_   
_That beams me home_

_This is killing me._

 

 

 


	2. Well, what am I to do?

**-** _Con eso quiere decir que existe riesgo de muerte en la operación, Doctor Lestrade?_

Mycroft parpadeó repetidamente. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, necesitando aflorar para aliviar la presión.

Todo había comenzado hacía exactamente 2 meses atrás. Anthea se preocupó cuando su siempre puntual jefe no arribó a la reunión en tiempo y forma. Al llamarlo, el hombre simplemente respondió que lo había olvidado. Mycroft Alexander Holmes jamás olvidaba algo; podía obviar detalles que le parecían completamente absurdos, o simplemente hacer como si no supiera absolutamente nada sobre un tema para no dejar a su interlocutor como un ignorante, pero… ¿Olvidarse? No era algo que estuviera en su esencia. De inmediato, la muchacha comenzó a prestar más atención en los hábitos del hombre. El olvido inicial fue seguido por lentitud en las respuestas y la toma de decisiones. Mycroft siempre se había caracterizado por la agudeza de sus ideas y propuestas, pero ahora eso había quedado perdido en un cercano pasado que parecía esfumarse lentamente a causa de su malestar. Su carácter tampoco era el mismo. Él mantenía una relación de cordialidad con todas las personas que trabajaban a su alrededor, y bajo ninguna circunstancia perdía los estribos o alzaba la voz. Pero cuando el pobre novato que Anthea estaba entrenando tardó 9 segundos más de lo debido en realidad una llamada, el hombre de hielo explotó en gritos e improperios contra él. Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. De inmediato, la mujer llamó al médico de confianza del señor Holmes. Tras varios exámenes de rutina, y con la inminente aparición de dolores de cabeza, vómitos y la disminución de las funciones de sus extremidades, fue derivado al mejor especialista en Neurología de todo el Reino Unido, el doctor Gregory Lestrade.

Al recibir el historial médico del paciente, el diagnóstico fue sencillo: tumor cerebral. Tras resonancias magnéticas, punciones lumbares, análisis de sangre e incontables consultas con el hombre, la decisión era irrebatible: debía operarse y luego, si todo evolucionaba como esperaban, realizar sesiones de radiación. El diagnóstico final fue Astrocitoma anaplásico, en estado bastante avanzado y peligroso, y Lestrade temía por su paciente. 

_\- Señor Holmes, sólo podemos esperar a que evolucione positivamente_

Mycroft sabía que cuando los doctores tenían pocas palabras que decir, era porque ya no había demasiado por hacer. Respiró profundo y firmó las formas de consentimiento para realizar la cirugía lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera necesitaba pensarlo demasiado, quería intentar hasta las últimas consecuencias, puesto que aún le quedaban demasiadas cosas por vivir. Porque a pesar de ser relativamente joven, había dedicado demasiado tiempo a su progreso profesional, olvidándose así de las cosas simples de la vida. Desde los 17 años que no descansaba ni por un momento: carrera en política internacional, idiomas, economía; millones de reuniones, cursos y congresos. Eso lo había llevado hasta la cima del mundo, pero con un terrible precio. El estudio absorbió cada instante de sus días, y ya no tuvo tiempo libre para volver a la acogedora casa de campo que tenía su familia en las afueras de Londres. Ya no tuvo ni siquiera un breve instante para dedicarle a su pequeño hermano, que esperaba ansioso su regreso para leer juntos historias de piratas. Ya no tuvo tiempo para salir a tomar una copa con personas de su edad. Ya nunca más volvió a frecuentar una cafetería, ni un lugar público fuera del marco de alguna reunión repleta de personajes de alto nivel. Pasó los siguientes 24 años de su vida atendiendo a la Corona, olvidándose de la importancia de las raíces, de la familia, del porvenir. Nunca se percató de su inminente vejez, de la falta de hijos o pareja. Simplemente decidió que su trabajo era mucho más importante, y que su soledad era una tonta consecuencia de su éxito.

_- Supongo que debí vivir más libremente, con menos obligaciones y de forma espontánea_

Lestrade observó al hombre con cierta compasión. O más bien, con lástima. Conocía eso de vivir al límite, algunos de sus compañeros llevaban ese estilo de existencia tan insalubre. Él se había dedicado a la calma del hogar y contaba con el orgullo de ser padre: Un muchacho de 21 que acababa de ingresar a la Universidad, decidiéndose al fin por la medicina y una bellísima princesa de 18 que deseaba convertirse en bailarina profesional. Greg había dado todo por ambos, exigiéndose al máximo para nunca faltar a las presentaciones de la pequeña Julie ni a los juegos de Tom. Quizás eso ayudó a que el matrimonio que creyó perfecto por más de 20 años se desmoronara poco a poco. Quizás dedicar el tiempo libre a sus hijos hizo que olvidara cosas puntuales, como los aniversarios y las fechas comerciales. Nunca había salido a cenar con ella para San Valentin, puesto que era más importante para él compartir las noches con Tom, hablando de los progresos del Arsenal o de alguna película de acción. Nunca habían tenido un viaje romántico de fin de semana, porque Julie siempre tenía que llegar temprano a sus ensayos y él adoraba llevarla y recibir su dulce beso de despedida, acompañado de una tierna sonrisa. La infidelidad fue un extra. Si él la hubiese complacido más, tendría la vida perfecta. Pero priorizar siempre tiene su costo, y él lo pagaba con su soledad. No era algo que realmente lo preocupara, puesto que podía viajar a ver a sus hijos o quedarse leyendo sin culpa. Pero a veces extrañaba la calidez de las sábanas después del sexo, o el simple hecho de la compañía en las mañanas de domingo, cuando la flojera reinaba en el cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza para desechar ése pensamiento. Holmes era lo primordial ahora. Un hombre tan joven, con tanto por hacer… Sinceramente esperaba poder ayudarlo y darle el tiempo que necesitaba para comenzar a vivir.


	3. What Are We Coming To?

Los ojos azules de Mycroft se cerraron ante la anestesia y Greg comenzó con el difícil proceso de extirpar el tumor. Preparar al pelirrojo había sido todo un trauma; rasurar su cabello le había costado demasiadas lágrimas, y Lestrade sólo pudo acercarse a él para consolarlo. Su asistente no se encontraba con él, por lo cual el doctor creyó que sería conveniente acompañarlo durante el proceso. Holmes no era un hombre vanidoso, pero su imagen era importante para su puesto. El hombre se sintió muy cómodo y agradecido con la presencia del cirujano, a tal punto de comenzar una especie de confesión frente a él. Le comentó sobre su infancia solitaria, la sobreprotección de sus padres y el miedo a decepcionarlos. Rememoró también la felicidad ante la llegada de Sherlock, lo mucho que lo adoraba y el drama de la separación cuando tuvo que irse a Oxford. Luego, sus palabras se tornaron oscuras, y Greg pudo ver como el alma de Mycroft necesitaba un alivio. Escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras de su paciente, sintiendo como su estómago se iba encogiendo entre confesión y confesión. Holmes nunca había conocido la complicidad de la amistad ni la ansiedad de escaparse del colegio o el miedo a ser descubierto. De hecho, al parecer había muchísimas cosas que Mycroft no conocía.

**-** _¿Entonces es usted… casto?_

Holmes cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a llenarse de sangre debido a la vergüenza. En efecto, lo era. Jamás había intimado con otra persona, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Respiró profundo y confesó el por qué: su sobrepeso, las deducciones que producían golpes, las pecas, el color de su cabello. Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos recordó las golpizas en el baño y las amenazas de que se quede callado. Greg sólo podía sentir ira. Tenía ganas de encontrar a esas personas que lo habían lastimado tanto y devolverles parte de todo lo que habían causado.

Pero era un error. No podía involucrarse tanto en la vida de un paciente. Se alejó cordialmente, alegando que debía prepararse para la cirugía. Todo lo que Holmes le había dicho giraba una y otra vez en su mente, y ahora, mientras estaba abriendo su cráneo, se sentía completamente responsable (casi obligado) de darle un futuro venturoso a ese hombre. Intentó vaciar su mente de todo sentimiento, dejando que sus habilidosas manos realicen lo que debían. Había estudiado mucho para llegar hasta ése lugar, y era justamente para salvar a las personas. Y Mycroft lo merecía, puesto que aún debía conocer la felicidad de vivir.

Desafortunadamente, su cerebro estaba demasiado dañado. Extirpó todo lo que pudo, pero la radiación sería necesaria. Y Greg sabía que eso lo debilitaría terriblemente, haciendo que su estado de ánimo no sea el más indicado para experimentar cosas nuevas. Sin embargo, no había otra forma de atacar al maldito tumor. Tras cerrarlo, lanzó un fuerte suspiro y salió del quirófano, buscando sus cigarrillos. Necesitaba uno con suma urgencia para aliviar sus nervios.  Afuera nevaba, pero el frío lo hacía sentir vivo. Dio la primera pitada y tragó el humo, dejando que se deslice lentamente por su garganta. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo el aire la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Mycroft no salía de su mente, y comenzaba a preocuparse. No era bueno encariñarse con los pacientes, mucho menos con aquellos que tenían un diagnóstico tan complejo como el pelirrojo. Pero esos hermosos zafiros azules le habían llegado al corazón, y ahora era imposible no sentirse involucrado.

Negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar el humo por sus fosas nasales. No debía involucrarse. Ahora debía proceder como todo un profesional, olvidar de las tristes palabras que tanto lo habían conmovido y simplemente dedicarse a ayudarlo con sus sesiones de radiación. Recomendarle a un terapeuta sería ideal, alguien con quien poder hablar sobre el proceso de la enfermedad, los tratamientos y sus emociones.

Tras terminar su cigarro, juntó sus cosas y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a casa, dejando instrucciones claras de que se le avisara ante cualquier inconveniente en la recuperación de Holmes.  Se maldijo por no poder dejar de pensar en él durante el viaje en el subterráneo, ni en el momento que pisó su hogar y fue recibido por su perro labrador. Odiaba llevarse el trabajo a casa y no poder desconectar el cerebro de los casos que atendía.

¿Por qué ese pelirrojo de ojos imposibles tenía que haberse cruzado en su camino? ¿Y por qué, después de tantos años de calidez femenina, comenzaba a sentirse fuertemente atraído por los hombres como en sus primeros años de Universidad? Había experimentado, claro que sí. Y le gustaban los hombres más altos que él, cuyas piernas fueran largas y se desesperaran por rodear su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en Mycroft desnudo sobre su cama, durmiendo plácidamente después de una fuerte ronda de sexo. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en él si quería que su vida volviera a la normalidad. Y su cordura permaneciera intacta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Nimirie por su ayuda en los términos de medicina.


End file.
